riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Valley of the Sun
Valley of The Sun are a stoner rock band originating from Cincinnati, Ohio. Established in 2010 this band quickly made a name for themselves in the stoner rock scene, touring with notable powerhouses in stoner rock such as Truckfighters and Monkey3 while sharing the stage with several key names in the stoner rock and heavy rock scene. To date the band has released three studio albums and had performed through the United States and Europe. Their website gives the following blurb to promote the band: There is a smoldering hotbed of Rock and Roll in the most unlikely of places; Ohio. Some time ago, the Devil came to sew his seed throughout the state leaving every city with it's own High Priests of Hellish Riffs. The congregation of Cincinnati's Church of Rock and Roll is watched over by Valley of the Sun, and a well tended flock they are. Riff after righteous riff is thrown from the pulpit with the fury of fire and brimstone, so come out to the Rock and Roll Revival, bring your offering and prepare to be anointed! History Valley of the Sun began sometime in the summer of 2010 as a power trio of Ferrier, Mcallister and Boyer. Following a series of early shows the band would get in the studio,Valley of The Sun Facebook quickly releasing the EP twothousandten. The band would tour for the first time supporting Truckfighters in July 2011, and following with the release party for The Sayings of The Seers on 4 August 2011 (At Southgate House; with Lo-Pan and Atlantis Becoming.).Valley of The Sun Facebook Event Valley of The Sun would play a host of gigs through 2012 and 2013 supporting various touring acts, performing in Covington, Newport, Cincinnati and Dayton among other places. In the meantime between shows, work on a debut album would begin with the band ultimately releasing Electric Talons of The Thunderhawk in November 2013 following a successful IndieGogo campaign.IndieGogo The debut album would see positive reception from the likes of Echoes and DustEchoes and Dust and The ObeliskThe Obelisk among others. Signing to Fuzzorama Records and following a gig supporting Jucifer, Valley of The Sun would tour Europe for the first time ever alongside Truckfighters and White Miles. Following an official release party for Electric Talons of The Thunderhawk, the band would return to Europe touring with Monkey3, including appearances at Blue Moon Festival,Valley of The Sun Facebook Sky High Festival and Desertfest Belgium.Valley of The Sun Facebook A follow-up tour of Europe came the next year which included an appearance at Freak Valley Festival. Valley of The Sun's second album Volume Rock would see release on 29 April 2016 to positive reviews and touring of Europe in support of the record. Sometime after this tour the band would take somewhat of a hiatus but would make a return at Planet Desert Rock weekend on 30 November 2018, sharing the stage with the likes of King Chiefs, War Cloud, House of Broken Promises, The Heavy Eyes and Wino.Facebook Event The band would tour North America for the first time since 2011 that next Spring, alongside Bellringer (A new band featuring former Melvins bassist Mark Deutrom.). Old Gods would see release on Fuzzorama Records circa 24 May 2019, with a tour of Europe supporting the record that September and October. Valley of The Sun would tour North America in support of Old Gods in 2020 with Truckfighters, the first tour with their Swedish friends in six years. Discography Studio Albums *'Electric Talons of The Thunderhawk' (2013, Self-Released) *'Volume Rock' (2016, Fuzzorama) *'Old Gods' (2019, Fuzzorama) Other Releases *'Twothousandten' (EP) (2010, Self-Released) *'The Saying of The Seers' (EP) (2011, Self-Released; 2015, Bilocation) Members Current Members *'Ryan Ferrier' - Guitar, Vocals *'Aaron Boyer' - Drums *'Chris Sweeney' - Bass, Keyboards *'Josh Pilot' - Guitar Past Members *'Ryan McAllister' - Bass List of Known Tours *'2011 North American Tour' (With Truckfighters) (2011)Last.fmValley of The Sun Facebook *'2014 European Tour (Spring)' (With Truckfighters, White Miles) (2014) *'2014 European Tour (Fall)' (Select Dates with Monkey3) (2014)Last.fm *'2015 European Tour' (2015)Last.fm *'2016 European Tour (Spring)' (2016)Last.fm *'2016 European Tour' (With Dot Legacy) (2016)Valley of The Sun Facebook *'Old Gods North American Tour' (With Bellringer) (2019)Valley of The Sun Facebook *'Old Gods European Tour' (2019)Valley of The Sun Facebook *'Gravity X (From Finish To Start)' (With Truckfighters; Select dates with Church of Misery, Black Wizard, Forming The Void) (2020)Valley of The Sun FacebookThe Obelisk External Links Official Links *Valley of The Sun on Discogs *Valley of The Sun on Myspace *Valley of The Sun on Twitter *Valley of The Sun on Bandcamp *Electric Talons of The Thunderhawk on Fuzzorama's Bandcamp *Volume Rock on Fuzzorama's Bandcamp *Old Gods on Fuzzorama's Bandcamp Archival Links *Live 2019 *Live 2015 References Category:Band Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Cincinnati Category:Ohio Category:USA Category:Fuzzorama Category:2010